1. Field
The present disclosure relates to devices and methods of managing user information, and more particularly, to a device and a method of managing user information based on an image indicating user information.
2. Description of the Related Art
As communication technologies are being developed and smart devices are becoming more widely used, various types of user information may be collected. The user information is information related to a user, such as user profile information and/or life log information of the user. The life log information of the user may include user schedule information or user health information, but is not limited thereto.
The user information may be collected by using a user input, a sensing function of a device, a detecting function of a device, and/or a data analyzing function of a device, but a method of collecting the user information is not limited thereto.
Technologies for effectively managing the user information collected as such are required.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors before achieving the inventive concept or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the inventive concept. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to the public in this country.